The invention relates to a belt safety device for monitoring a belt, in particular a drive belt of a people conveyor. The invention further relates to a people conveyor comprising a drive belt and at least one belt safety device.
People conveyors such as escalators and moving walkways comprise a plurality of conveyance elements, such as steps or pallets, moving in a conveyance direction. In some embodiments, the conveyance elements are connected with and driven by an endless drive belt.
It would be beneficial to be able to detect any damage of the drive belt at an early stage, in order to avoid additional damage or severe safety issues which may result from operating the people conveyor with a damaged drive belt.